Patricia Tallman
|birthplace = Pontiac, Illinois |family = Jerry Tallman |yearsactive = 1981-present }} Patricia J. Tallman is an American actress, voice actress, and stuntwoman best known for her starring roles in Night of the Living Dead and Babylon 5, as well as her stunt double work in the film Jurassic Park and the series Angel. Biography Tallman was born on September 4, 1957, in Pontiac, Illinois. In 1975, she graduated from Glenbard West High School in Glen Ellyn, and received a BFA degree from Carnegie Mellon University's Theater Arts Program. Sometime after her college graduation, she started an acting career. In television, Tallman worked on the soap-opera Generations and also had guest-starring roles in Tales from the Darkside, and the sci-fi shows Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager. She worked on a total of 50 episodes in the whole Star Trek franchise as both an actress and a stuntwoman. Tallman then got the role of Lyta Alexander in the Babylon 5 series pilot; the role was a recurring one in seasons two and three before being upgraded to a series regular in seasons four and five. In film, Tallman collaborated with fellow Carnegie Mellon alumnus George A. Romero on several films, including Knightriders, Monkey Shines, and Creepshow 2. In 1990, she starred as Barbara in the Tom Savini-directed remake of Romero's 1968 film Night of the Living Dead. The film initially had a negative reaction from critics, but it later went on to become a cult classic. Two years later, she played the Possessed Witch under heavy makeup in the cult classic film Army of Darkness, as well as the Witch in the modern-day scenes. Tallman did professional stunt work in dozens of works. Her most notable stunt work came as the main stunt double for Laura Dern throughout Steven Spielberg's 1993 hit sci-fi film Jurassic Park. In addition, she served as stunt double for Laurel Holloman, who portrayed vampire hunter Justine Cooper in the series Angel; a photo of Tallman was also used as the photo of Cooper's dead twin sister. Tallman also guest-starred in a 2001 episode of the TV series Sheena, as the antagonist Caroline Dula. Tallman's other acting credits include the psychological horror short Jennifer Is Dead, the black comedy For Pete's Wake!, and guest-star roles on Without a Trace and Castle. She appeared in the 2009 horror film Dead Air and Atlas Shrugged: Part II. Tallman also performed voice roles, including as the lead part of evil detective Jean Richmond in the Radio Repertory Company of America's production of Lives of the Cat, and in some of the Anne Manx sequels, which are sold as radio plays on CD. Her latest acting credit was as a minor character in an episode of the CBS-produced police procedural drama Criminal Minds. In 2012, Tallman became the CEO and executive producer of Studio JMS, working in partnership with writer, director, and producer J. Michael Straczynski. The next year, however, she left the company for unknown reasons. She then became the CEO of Quest Retreats, a VIP adventure excursion company with annual events in Hawaii, London, New Zealand, and South Africa; it is a position she still holds today. In May 2014, Tallman portrayed the male role of Lespere in a theatrical production of Ray Bradbury's Kaleidoscope at Sci-Fest LA: the 1st Annual Los Angeles Science Fiction One-Act Play Festival. On Criminal Minds Tallman portrayed Captain Margot Nolan, whose passenger jet was hacked into by Hayman Vasher in the Season Ten episode "A Thousand Suns". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "A Thousand Suns" (2014) TV episode - Captain Margot Nolan *Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike (2012) as Holly *My Gimpy Life (2012) as Casey *Thoughts of Suicide on an Otherwise Lovely Day (2010) as Eric's Wife (short) *Castle (2010) as Vivien Marchand (uncredited) *NCIS (2009) as Lt. Emma Paxton (uncredited) *Dead Air (2009) as Lucy *Waitin' (2009) as Sally (short) *Valentine (2008) as Lawyer *InAlienable (2008) as Dr. Kline *For Pete's Wake! (2007) as Alisa Fox *Without a Trace (2004-2007) as Linda/Latte Woman/Off-Duty Police Officer (3 episodes) *Body Electric (2004) as Susan (short) *Jennifer Is Dead (2002) as Ms. Peters (short, credited as Pat Tallman) *Never Die Twice (2001) as Unknown Character *Sheena (2001) as Caroline Dula *9mm of Love (2000) as Surprised Woman on Stairway (short, uncredited) *Babylon Park: Grudgematch (2000) as 2 of D/Kopina Feel/Expendable Ensign (video short) *Slice of Life (2000) as The Woman (short) *Babylon Park: Frightspace (1999) as Leeta Salamander (short, voice) *Babylon 5 (1995-1998) as Lyta Alexander (24 episodes) *Babylon 5: Thirdspace (1998) as Lyta Alexander *Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) as Electric Psychedlic Pussycat Swingers Club Waitress (uncredited) *Star Trek: Voyager (1996-1997) as Taresian Woman/Operations Division Officer (2 episodes, uncredited) *Dark Skies (1996) as Aunt Hazel (uncredited) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993-1996) as Nurse Tagana/Weapons Officer/Nima (3 episodes) *Rebellious (1995) as Deb's Mom (credited as Pat Tallman) *Clifford (1994) as Flight Attendant on Rolling Cart (uncredited) *Kalifornia (1993) as Unknown Character (uncredited) *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1992-1993) as Alien #2/Kiros/Security Officer (3 episodes) *Benefit of the Doubt (1993) as Karen's Mother *Babylon 5: The Gathering (1993) as Lyta Alexander *Sweet Justice (1992) as Josie *Ring of the Musketeers (1992) as Woman Imposter (uncredited) *Army of Darkness (1992) as Possessed Witch *The Flash (1990) as Kidnapper #2 (uncredited) *Night of the Living Dead (1990) as Barbara *Hard Time on Planet Earth (1989) as Frances *Road House (1989) as Bandstand Babe *Generations (1989) as Christy Russell *Monkey Shines (1988) as Party Guest *Tales from the Darkside (1988) as Janice Perry *Stuck on You! (1982) as Queen Guenevere (credited as Pat Tallman) *Knightriders (1981) as Julie 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses